


【DLxRG】呈堂证供

by BladesLair



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesLair/pseuds/BladesLair
Summary: 旧坑。缉毒警pa，私设如山OOC注意





	【DLxRG】呈堂证供

年底初冬，劲风生生能掀起裹得紧紧的外衣。  
RG勉强顶着风睁开眼，攥紧手里的纸包向建筑物外挪着。  
停放在建筑物外的警车亮了下远光灯，从车上走下来的高挑男子只在警服衬衫外披了件深色外套，被风张牙舞爪地吹拂着。  
男子走向RG，夺过他手里的纸包掂量着。“Nice.”说着从腰间取出检测器随意地扫了一下，“怎么才四个球？”  
“不挺好的吗，DreadLord前辈。”RG松了口气，准备走向警车却被对方拦了下来。  
“没想到前辈这么喜欢在大冷天出勤。”RG皱了皱眉，“这个量可没法抓人。”  
被称为前辈的DL冷笑一声，将纸包捏得缩成一团。“肯定不止这些，先斩后奏。”回头补充了一句，“你在这里等着。”  
“前……”RG的第二个字被迫吞了回去，在他发出第一个音节前DL就已经冲向建筑物。

 

DL是警长最得意的助手，RG作为新进的潜力警官被安排在警长手下跟着DL行动。一个月下来RG对这位深受赞誉的警官无组织无纪律的行动力已经习惯了，虽然想不通为什么这样的人也能当警察，但自己遵守规定就行了吧，大概。  
此次在毒枭交易地点蹲点是RG实习期的最后一次行动，天冷的手指都没法灵活起来，若不是交易者看到RG的警服拔腿就跑，RG还真没信心截下赃物。诚然他是不想继续行动了，但按照DL的脾气当场击毙两个都有可能，还是过去拦着说不定能给交易者留一口气。  
RG慢吞吞地沿着DL的痕迹走回建筑物。这栋废弃的平房处处是断垣残壁，RG也不清楚DL往哪走了，只好蹑手蹑脚地迈着步子，注意力集中在听力上。  
远处传来模糊的交谈声，RG连忙确定声源方向，缓慢地向声源移动着。  
但RG来不及听清交谈的内容，一声枪响几乎贯穿了他的耳膜。  
一定是DL又头脑发昏了。RG咬了咬牙，为了留交易者一命换个口供，裹紧外衣向前方冲去。  
“是你毁约！亏我们还这么信……”  
歇斯底里的吼声被三声枪响终结，RG踏着枪声停在声源处，映入眼帘的是刚才的交易者胸口井喷的血红色。  
DL背对着RG，右手的枪口还冒着烟，三个同伙被堵在墙壁与DL之间，面色惨白几乎瑟瑟发抖。  
“All men shall...”语调扬起，掺着愉悦的意味，“...die.”  
紧接着是三声枪响，两发来自右手，一发来自左手。  
望着面前血红色的一幕，RG想咽下一口唾沫才发现嘴里干燥的紧。  
DL不该杀死全部嫌疑犯的——他们携带的剂量甚至不能让他们成为嫌疑犯。那么刚才领头的交易者所说的，“毁约”，是什么意思？  
RG心底燃起不好的预感，脚下已经先后退了几步，同时攥紧手里的枪。  
DL右手的是左轮，左手的是自动，都是警方配备的，弹夹只有六发。目前总共听见七发枪声，确认五发来自右手，一发来自左手。按照惯用手仍然是右手来看，第一枪也来自右手。  
RG尽力克制住手腕的颤抖，瞄准DL的左臂。  
已经上膛了。  
DL在枪声响起之前回过头，借着从残破水泥间的罅隙漏下的光线看清了来者的面貌。微微张开的双唇在枪响后猛地紧闭，嘴角原本残忍的弧度顷刻消失无踪，尽管DL的反应够快，还是没能躲过这一发子弹——金属弹头擦过衣料，炽热地与皮肤接触，带着一道血线贯穿而过。  
血液溅在早已猩红的墙壁上，DL皱起了眉头，不知是因为疼痛还是因为自己的血液竟然和被自己杀害的人同流合污。  
RG的双手因后座力颤了一下，深知自己面前的人身手远在自己之上，不敢怠慢地跃向DL背后，握着手枪的右手按住对方的左肩，枪口抵着颈侧的大动脉，另一手捏住左手腕向外一扭同时固定在DL的背后。  
DL发出一声闷哼，本能地挣扎了一下，动作却不是很有力。  
“RoyalGuard？”DL声音稍轻，夹杂着因疼痛而发出的吸气声。  
“前辈。”RG努力平复自己的气息，稳定重心后双手向后一拉，DL不得不向后仰着上半身，双腿微微弯曲——绝不可能脱离RG控制的姿势。  
“怎么，还记得我是你的前辈？”DL冷笑道，勉强转过头盯着RG的眼睛。  
被制服者碧蓝的双眼里满是戏谑，制服者却是高度紧张的状态。  
RG抬起一脚贴着对方的小腿：“前辈，别逼我让你跪下。”  
DL瞥了眼RG的鞋子，毫不怀疑那只短靴能够轻轻松松地踢断自己的腓骨，于是叹了口气，扔下手里的枪，金属与水泥地发出沉闷的碰撞声。  
“我还是低估实习警官的决断力了。”DL抬起右手保持着平衡，放缓了语调道。  
“都不想辩解一下？”RG收紧左手，踝关节在紧压下发出不堪的声音。  
“Make or mar，这点自觉还是有的。”  
“跪下。”鞋底贴上薄薄的衣料。  
DL没说话。过了两秒RG感到脚下一空，DL十分不情愿地跪了下来。  
“接下来还要把我按在地上吗？”DL挑衅意味十足地冲RG抛了个眼神。  
按照警校里学的当然是这个步骤，但对面前这个缉捕对象并不适用。RG斟酌再三，将手里的左轮扔在地上，从腰间取下手铐锁上DL的左手，另一端扣在自己的右手上，握住链条硬生生把DL拽起身。  
金属勒的皮肤生疼，小臂上的伤口还在流血。“对待没有反击之力的人，就算是缉捕对象也不该这么粗鲁，”DL看着自己的左手腕，“不是吗，警官先生？”  
“抱歉，你还不在没有反击之力的对象里。”RG弯腰捡起地上的左轮，抬起右手便向建筑物外迈开步子，“这鬼地方太冷了，先回车里。”  
DL被迫跟在后面，膝盖还隐隐作痛，脚步有些踉跄。

 

RG停在车前，打开副驾驶的车门，在DL身后推了一把，对方跌坐在副驾驶位上皱起眉，像是要起身，RG一胳膊肘撞在对方的腹部。“坐下。”  
这一肘险些让DL把胆汁给吐出来，钝痛压迫着喉咙几乎无法开口，只得死死地盯着RG的左轮。  
RG没有理会对方的威吓，解下右手的手铐连在安全带顶部，收起链条。DL左手不得不紧贴着车顶，小臂的伤口完全没有要止血的意思。右手还算完好，但在RG眼皮底下也做不出什么动作。  
“我该谢谢你用的是肘关节而不是刀子？”DL勉强压抑住钝痛，抬眼看着RG重重地甩上车门。  
“放心，我会把前辈的肠子扎个漂亮的蝴蝶结。”RG冷笑一声，绕着车头走到驾驶位上坐下，把枪放在挡风玻璃下，一手握着方向盘，另一手从自己的警服衬衫上取下录音笔。  
“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。”RG把录音笔插在制动杆与换挡器之间，按下开关。  
DL冷笑一声。“开车吧，不然我会在到警局之前就休克的。”  
车里弥漫着一股血腥气，RG瞥了眼DL小臂上的伤口，保险起见还是不要给他止血好了。只可惜开不了暖气了，RG一边摇下车窗一边这么想着。  
警车在子夜的公路上疾驰着，车里过分的静谧让RG感到一丝不安——平时是DL坐的驾驶位，并且不守交规地边打电话调戏警长边开着车横冲直撞。现在DL微微眯着眼，一副困倦的样子，尽力摆出最舒适的姿势靠在副驾驶位上。  
“不打算说些什么？”RG松开油门，车子在下坡路上顺着滑行。  
“说了你会帮我止血？”DL仰着头笑道，白皙的脖颈上还有刚才被枪口抵着时留下的红印。  
“看情况。”RG未置可否，一打方向盘开往路边，踩下刹车。  
DL眨了眨眼，嘴角微微上扬。“如你所见，一个和毒枭勾结的警察。”  
“拿出诚意来。”RG冷哼。  
DL瞥了眼录音笔，无奈道：“还有什么可说的？偏袒毒枭然后从他们那里拿提成罢了，又不止这一次，谁知道他们察觉出异样了呢。”  
“过河拆桥。”RG胳膊支在车门上给出了评价。  
“怎么说呢。”DL眯起眼笑道，“桥是拆了，这藤还没断，再不补可就摸不着瓜了。”说着看向自己的左臂。  
的确伤口仍然没有止血，DL的脸色白得和纸一样。RG咬了咬牙，伸手从车后座拿过医药箱：“这是看在你是我前辈的份上。”  
因为弹壳没有留在体内，RG只取了碘酒和纱布，双手顺着DL的左臂触碰伤口，简单地处理后回身找绷带。  
DL的呼吸已经弱了下来，冰凉的鼻息扑在RG的咽喉上，RG愈发觉得不安，匆忙将绷带绕上DL的左臂，握住两端打了个结。  
“行了，剩下的你……”  
RG的话卡在喉咙里，喉结上的短匕还闪着银光。  
刀尖轻轻地贴着皮肤，DL很享受从匕首传来的温热的脉搏声。“剩下的什么？”DL右手握着刀柄向下压了压，顿时染上了血珠。  
再进一步，RG知道，自己就会像刚才那几个交易者一样血溅当场。  
果然DL不会束手就擒。RG自然料到这一点，迅速用左手抓起放在驾驶位前的手枪抵在DL的胸口。  
DL的左手仍然被固定着，右手是唯一威胁到RG的；而RG除了握着枪，仍有一只手随时可以发起攻击。  
极其不利的形势，尤其是RG俯着身子完全挡住DL退路的时候。  
“这时候动手太不明智了。”RG勾着嘴角道，眼睛里闪着凌厉的光芒，“可不像你。”  
“啊，的确。”DL让匕首离开RG的咽喉，仅留下一条血线，“不过实习的警官总是自以为是。”  
“自以为是？”RG冷笑着将枪口更进一步抵在DL的胸口上，“打穿一个肺死不了人不是吗，前辈？”  
“哎呀。”DL轻声开口，更多的是挑衅的语气，“那麻烦再打穿另一个，警官，气压不同还是会死的。”  
RG被这轻浮的态度惹怒了——虽然他知道DL平时也是这样，扣着扳机的手指有些发颤。“我本来希望让你少吃些苦的，前辈。”说着一咬牙按下。  
但没有枪声。  
空的弹夹？！  
为什么？RG清晰的记得自己只开了两枪，四发子弹哪去了？！  
DL笑了起来，温和的声线意外地刺耳。“所以我说自以为是，到现在都没发现被调包了吗。”  
RG猛地想起自己在制服DL时将左轮扔到了地上，而DL在这之前将他放空的左轮也扔到地上，都是警方配备的同一款式。  
“怎么样，警官先生？”DL晃了晃手里的匕首。  
即便是体术不如DL，在对方一只手不能活动的情况下，RG还是有信心的。RG右手暗暗在一旁蓄力，嘴上说：“放下你的匕首。”  
“好啊。”DL十分轻松地扔开匕首。  
竟然轻而易举地放弃了唯一的优势，浓浓的危机感袭上RG心头，不再犹豫便向DL挥出拳头——  
没有想象中和肉体碰撞的声音。RG惊愕地抬头，这个角度理应是DL闪避的死角才对。  
“不仅没发现手枪被换了，”尖锐的物体抵上RG的腰间，“连缉捕对象脱离了束缚都没发现，RoyalGuard，你还有不少东西要学啊。”  
接着RG感到脑后一阵钝痛，不得不用挥出的右手撑在车窗上支撑着身体，还没来得及回头，又感到手腕上冰凉的喀嚓一声。是手铐合上的声音，再清晰不过了。  
RG被高抬着右手翻过身子，手腕被毫不留情地扭了一下，顿时咬紧牙关发出一声轻哼。  
形势完全逆转，DL将手铐的另一端锁在安全带顶端——那里还挂着属于RG的手铐，被DL用短匕从链条中间切断了。RG的右手无法活动，而左手仅握着一把空弹夹的左轮；DL右手握着匕首，左腕上挂着被切断的半截手铐。  
“什么时候切断的！”RG不甘心地低吼道。  
“出勤前就做过手脚了。”DL挑眉，“你当时紧紧拉着手铐让我起来，我好担心会不会就这么断了呢，看来还得谢谢你让断口更大了。”  
RG噤了声，咬着嘴唇，眼光四处搜寻着，期望能找到突破口。  
“不管怎么说我也是前辈啊。”DL捏起RG的下巴迫使他抬头和自己对视，“我难道会让你溜掉吗？”  
DL不是没可能杀了人就跑。RG脑海里迅速闪过自己血溅五步的模样，顿时手脚发凉。  
“放心，我不会把这具美丽的身体抛弃在荒郊野外的。”仿佛是猜到了RG的心思，DL勾着嘴角笑道，上身极具侵略性地贴近RG，再次抬手让RG仰起头，修长的脖颈被迫拉出令人赏心悦目的线条。

“你……要做什么。”RG觉得自己的声音都有些发颤。  
“做什么？”DL歪着头，似乎真的在思考，然后戏谑地笑着，“为什么不喊我前辈了呢。”  
RG屏住呼吸期望让自己冷静一些。DL除了杀了自己外还有更优的选项吗？脚踩黑白两道，黑道被人揭露，白道估计也混不下去吧。  
但RG还没来得及替DL想好出路，嘴唇就被人粗鲁地分开，RG瞪大了双眼，眼睁睁地看着DL将沾着血迹的食指与中指伸进自己的口腔。  
手指一直深入，指尖触碰到了舌根，RG下意识地紧闭喉管，想要将冰凉的异物排出口腔，却被更加粗暴地按压住舌头。  
犯呕的生理本能让RG上下牙向DL的手指靠拢着，下一刻咽喉一侧的皮肤一阵刺痛。  
“最好忍着别咬下去。”DL握着匕首紧贴大动脉上方。  
RG因疼痛的刺激呜了一声，皱眉紧盯着DL，想不通他在做什么。  
异物开始在口腔内肆意地活动，将咸涩的血腥味涂抹在每一个角落，指甲刮擦着软肉，混合唾液发出令人想入非非的水声。  
RG只觉得十分难受，双眼眯起，不忘注视着DL的神色。  
DL挂着冷笑，从指尖传来的炽热柔软的触感让他欲罢不能，RG因窒息微微涨红的脸色以及粗重的喘息声更是像在诱惑他深入一般。  
DL深吸一口气，松开捏着RG下巴的手，按住对方的两片嘴唇后分开，手指缓缓地退出温暖的口腔，将粘着的银线涂抹在对方的嘴角。  
此刻RG胸膛剧烈地起伏着，嘴角挂着晶亮的液体，酡红的脸上却是不般配的凌厉神色。  
“真不可爱。”DL不满地按压着RG的肩膀，不顾对方攻击性十足眼神，一手托起RG的后脑，匕首紧贴着皮肤轻轻地移动到锁骨处，留下一道红色的痕迹。  
DL嘴角的冷笑让RG想起某种猫科动物——擅长玩弄猎物的物种。  
匕首在锁骨处轻点了两下，疼痛并不剧烈，但在这诡异的氛围下却令人更加敏感。所以当DL低头用嘴唇触碰RG的脖颈时，RG忍不住轻呼出声。  
平时甚少被触碰的皮肤此刻紧绷着，RG愈发觉得难以换气，不得不张嘴吸进更多的空气，却因突如其来的温热触感屏住了呼吸——  
DL伸出舌尖绕着伤口舔舐着，仿佛RG的血液十分甜美，甚至更进一步，紧贴着伤口吮吸。  
酥痒的触感从伤口传来，RG只觉得头脑越来越热，根本无法思考什么了。  
“哈……啊……”  
意味不明的呻吟声混着热腾腾的水汽扑在DL的耳边。  
DL嘴角无可避免地扬起，松开RG已经被折磨成粉色的皮肤，双唇顺着之前匕首留下的痕迹一路滑到锁骨上，同时将匕首横放在RG的胸膛上。  
原本被匕首轻轻划过的皮肤经过高于体温的唾液的刺激，再次暴露在冰冷的空气中，RG忍不住蜷起上半身，试图挽留住脖颈上的温度，却被DL死死钳制着。  
RG的锁骨十分明显，宽大而富有立体感。DL故技重施，舌尖在锁骨上方轻轻地蹭着，仅有的一层薄薄的皮肤泛出淡粉色——甚至比脖颈处还要敏感。DL轻笑一声，贴近锁骨上方的凹陷处，双唇微张，然后——啮咬。  
坚硬的牙齿与锁骨相触，肌肤顿时不堪重负地显出印子来，粉色之上更映着两道朱红。  
RG再次呻吟出声，略带沙哑的嗓音。  
DL在对方的敏感处呼出一口气，感受到RG努力蜷起身的动作，忍不住笑出声来，右手拿起匕首和RG分开一段距离。  
此刻的RG高抬着右手，侧着头伸长脖颈，白皙的皮肤上留下一串淡红的印子，随着喘息起伏着。RG勉强抬眼瞥向DL，眼神仍然是不甘，掺了几丝迷茫的意味，眼角还有生理性泪水没有擦去，和嘴角的唾液一并在微弱的灯光下闪烁着。  
喉咙发紧。  
明明只是想让这个新手警察安分些，现在看来反而惹得自己不冷静了——DL觉得，如果RG现在开口说出的是“前辈”，他就要控制不住自己了。  
“杀了我。”语气十分坚定。  
DL敲了敲自己的脑袋，是啊，刚才自己在想什么乱七八糟的玩意儿。  
“为什么？”DL膝盖压在RG双腿间笑道，“好不容易有个还算像样的实习生做我的助手。”  
说着将视线停在RG的脖颈上，语调也变得暧昧不清起来。  
“不杀我的话，无论是毒枭还是警方都不会放过你的。”  
只可惜这个像样的实习生说话不怎么中听。  
DL拔出录音笔，本想摧毁，看到还在亮着的工作灯，再瞥了眼仍在喘息的RG，微笑着按下播放键。  
[你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。]  
DL十分满意这句帅气的开场白，然后按下快进。  
录音从一阵窸窣声中开始播放，然后是断断续续的呻吟声。  
RG顿时紧绷起浑身的肌肉，脸色愈发病态的红。  
“呈堂证供，嗯？”DL晃着手里的录音笔，勾着嘴角看向RG。  
“不……！这些……这些是多余的……”RG挣扎着想要夺过录音笔，DL轻轻松松地按住他的胸膛，甚至连匕首的威胁都不需要——此刻的RG浑身无力，在DL眼中和羔羊无异。  
“警官先生，把剪辑过的录音交给警长又是什么意思？”DL凑近了笑道，鼻尖之间仅有半拳之隔。  
“给你个机会。”DL一拍RG的胸膛，坐回驾驶位上，“辅助我清缴毒枭。”  
“我不答应呢？”RG使劲晃动右臂，无奈手腕被紧紧的锁在车顶，“我不会放过你的。”  
DL啧了一声，摊开双手耸肩。“我没限制你期间不能对我出手啊，不过，”促狭地盯着对方酡红的脸色，“知道毒枭底细的，警方里可就只有我。”  
RG深知自己现在的模样绝不具有威胁性，甚至和灰狼面前的小白兔是一样的处境，但还是咬牙道：“那就祈祷别被我发现弱点。”  
DL嗤的一声笑了起来。“我可是你的前辈，RoyalGuard，”说着抬起对方的下巴，轻轻摩挲着咽喉上方柔软的皮肤，“你还有不少东西要学呢。”  
顿时安静的只听得见两人的呼吸声。  
DL拿起录音笔再次按下录音键，举在两人之间，扬着嘴角轻声道：“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。”  
RG盯着对方碧蓝的眸子，最终闭上眼。  
“Deal.”


End file.
